


Cheater's Never Prosper

by Prophetella



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Donnie's own Lube Concoction, Flavored Lube, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Partner Hogging retaliation, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Romance, Sexual Content, TMNT, Turtlecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-10 06:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3279605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prophetella/pseuds/Prophetella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pairing: Previous OT4, Tonight:: Donnie/Leo, Mikey/Raph audible in another room. Others inferred.<br/>
Summary: Via TMNT_Tuesdays Prompt #76: The guys just never play fair. Especially when it works so much better to cheat!

Much clearer Summary: Someone's been hogging Leo's attentions & when the rest of the brother's figure out what's up while he exhausts Leo until he's not interested in other advances, the other Turtles figure out a method of revenge. Tonight Raphael won't get to argue over letting someone else roll the dice.</p><p>Concievably a TMKT snippet before much kinktraining.</p><hr/>
            </blockquote>





	Cheater's Never Prosper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [babygirl127](https://archiveofourown.org/users/babygirl127/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I do not own the TMNT- or else people would be pretty dang sure where the 'nads are!  
> Rating: PG-13 
> 
> No clue how it worked out so that flipping a coin could help pick out partners. But, in HS I could flip a coin to the side I wanted... and I am so not a ninja.
> 
> A/N: While an 8 sided die is the best for truly random OT4 fun for writers. The guys make do with numbers 1 thru 3 as bottom to the caster and 4 thru 6 as topping the caster. And since Mikey whined a shell of a lot the numbers count in reverse age order. And dice is actually a pair so had to add an extra toss of the die.

Amber eyes followed the numbers on the spinning die eagerly. It rolled to the five-spot, then snake eyes, then one-spot and finally landed on four-spot. The amber eyes constricted in a slow wince.

"Whoot! And I get to top. C'mere you." Raphael was nearly clotheslined by an enthusiastic Mikey in his efforts to get his reluctant brother to his room fast enough for his hyper self and his boundless libido. Raph looked distinctly unsettled by the results of the dice roll. The blue and purple masked turtles attempted to contain their glee at the prospect their two enthusiastic brothers would be working on wearing each other out tonight. When the door did not shut behind them, Raphael voiced his first protest.

"Mikey, you crazy horndog, at least close the door."

"Nuh-uh! I've got orders to let them check. You are staying bottom tonight with no cheating!" The indignant response was cut short. Most likely, by Mikey's patent-pending tackle into bed maneuver. Leo bent down to retrieve the die in the walkway but paused at the frantic hand motions from his brainy brother who stared eagerly at the open door. Returning the dice to Donatello's belt pocket, the two brothers continued to listen to the sounds from the open door. A few moments later Don's patient vigil was rewarded.

"Mph~! Splinter's not back from April's until the Oscar's are over at least. What's da rus-? _Is that pie filling_?!?" Leonardo turned a softly horrified look on his snickering brother who was firmly leading him to the lab and away from the temptation to rescue his cheating sibling. Mikey's chipper response nearly reduced them to laughs.

"Donnie's let me use it, ya big chicken! I picked out strawberry juuuust for you. Donnie knows best, Raphie." The leader now turned a perplexed look on his partner for the night. Mikey had been lugging a container of strawberry pie filling everywhere for the past two weeks, randomly dipping snacks in it. Donatello could not possibly have okayed the sticky substance for personal use.

"He finished that container the day we figured out the jerk has been practicing his coin toss. I would have told you how Mikey asked me to formulate something less messy IF I had gotten any time alone with you in the last two months. If it looks like it belongs in that container, it can stay out on his bedside table- so nobody has to help relocate it when he tosses the damn tube over his shoulder. I even added strawberry scent." Donnie shrugged at the simplicity of the solution before his expression changed to smug suggestion.

"The hot tub's been ready for weeks, plenty of time for extra tweaks to just about everything since I'm not going to make it large enough for the four of us. It will be a relief to leave down the splash guards. I even have a video I've been saving to share with you." The olive-toned turtle paused before throwing open the door of his lab with a flourish. A rough churr broken by panting drifted past as the two shared knowing smiles.

"Mi-ngh~! Mike? Wa's in tha shi~ngh! Eh'z sh~heh~hell tingly." Raph's voice stopped being comprehendible after he mastered the word tingly. Mike's clearly smug chuckle didn't reassure Leo any so he stopped outside the lab's doorway. Don showed signs of panic at the thought of losing the attention of his over-protective partner.

"Aloe allergy! I have no idea why none of us has that response to aloe vera but it soothes the problem as much as it creates it. Must have been in one of those organic samples Mikey used the night we had to carry Raph back to bed after that foursome. I might be jealous; it sounds like fun. The doors stay open tonight so they can call out if it goes past fun." This thorough explanation paid off with Leo nearly melting Donnie in a kiss. Then Leo kindly helped his stumbling brother get moving in the right direction.

"Guess that will teach him to leave you two alone when Splinter's out. April told me to thank you for that fondue set and having Splinter's help to pick out recipes. Told me that her street traffic purchases have gone up twice what she lost to the boutique originally." Leo's eyes warmed to his subject as he spoke just above olive lips,"However, am I going to thank you for everything you've been thinking up? Even to letting Mikey help deal with Raph's cheating on the damn pair ups coin toss." Leo's mouth swept in for another kiss that made Don run out of air. Then his voice grew irritated although he was much too close for Don to actually see his expression, "I should have known Raph was up to something the night he had us arguing until Splinter got back. He never argues if he can sneak in a quickie." Now Leo placed a gentle kiss that Donatello was sure he felt down to his toes. The eldest turtle leaned back far enough to grin his appreciation before continuing, "There's no way anyone can cheat on a dice roll. True genius." Don looked away with a small guilty gasp that sent Leo's lips to work on his collarbone.

"Leo, uh, Mikey convinced me to alter the die so it would only come up with his numbers. He just wanted to try the new stuff I had whipped up." Leo began a fine tremor as his face leaned in against Don's neck. His hand retrieved the die in question from its belt pocket. Visions of a ruined evening raced through Donatello's imaginative psyche.

"This die?" Leo backed up to reveal a dangerously large smile and jiggle the die in a fist right in front of the purple mask. "So, I can call it even by saying high number I top, low number you bottom?" The single dice was casually tossed to the side and Leo began an assault on the brainy turtles senses. It had to be a special ninja skill to be able to make it seem like a few touches managed to ignite nerves that shouldn't even be attached yet alone affected. It seemed to take a startling short amount of time for Leo to strip off everything they both wore. Relieved at the resumption of planned activities, Don didn't even consider the actual content of the sentence until they had both gotten into the hot tub. And Leo had obviously been looking forward to using the hot tub, a lot. He actually realized they hadn't checked the number on the die when Leo finally stopped being able to hold back the chuckling anymore. By that time, Don had already stopped being involved in thinking much at all.

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first time I got close to writing smutty stuff but Leo was just too worked up to slow down now that he had Donnie right where he wanted him. And really food stuffs are a BAD idea to use on the human body as any sugary item can encourage yeast growth. I think Don used Aloe, Stevia and some simple oils that were specially condensed. I have an aloe type that makes a goop that is rather solid and contained until you squish it then it melts to an almost liquid state. That would be sooo dang useful in a lube.
> 
> AND I'm 33 so snark all you like on the subject matter... it's the characterization accuracy I was exploring.
> 
> NOW SEEN in the [](http://turtlemixingpalette.deviantart.com/)! A place just for these two pairs to come strut their stuff!


End file.
